The World At It's Best
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Following the relationship of Percy and Annabeth after the War. My very first Percy Jackson story! Hope you like it.


_This is the second story I've told in present form. I would love to know how I did at it. If I misspelled anything, that would great to know to. I'm a stickler for spelling and grammar._

Annabeth's POV  
Percy's gone. With the final shred of his power, Kronos threw Percy over a hundred miles through the sky. The tops of a couple buildings got blown off and one of them must have hit his weak spot. We found him washed up on Camp Half-Blood's shores, delivered by sea creatures. Tyson tried to make me feel better by saying that we'll see Percy in Elysium someday. Percy and Luke must be considered heroes. But I don't want to see him in Elysium _someday_. I want to see him _now_ and know that the world's a little less scary while I've got him.

I've locked everyone else out of the cabin, and sat there, crying nonstop for 16 hours straight. Percy's gone, and I finished his burial shroud. Being Athena's daughter has the minor advantadge that I know basic weaving skills. His shroud is the color of the ocean and when it moves, it changes shades. It has a pattern of alternating Riptides surrounded by seaweed, tridents, and anchors with golden ropes. His Dad enchanted it to smell like Percy. Cologne, salty air and something like the pungent taste of onion. They're burning him right now, but I haven't got the heart to see it. I might lose control and fling my body over his burning dead one. I'm curled into the fetal postition, deep under the blankets, even in the middle of the hot summer. Someone knocks on the door, then enters. I hear Malcom's voice, slightly muffled. "Uh, Annabeth? Where do you want this?" I peek out from underneath the pile of blankets on top of me. He's holding the burial shroud. "You idiot! It goes on the burial shroud. What else do we use them for, blankets?" I grumble. He scratches the ground in front of him with his foot. "We don't need it." he mumbles, not willing to look at me. I sit up a bit, and several blankets fall to the floor. "Why not! Did someone else make one? They thought mine wasn't good enough for Seaweed Brain?" I demand. Malcom stutters a bit.  
"Well, you see, it's that-"  
"For heavens sake spit it out!" Someone else's voice comes from the doorway. A voice I thought I'd never hear again. Percy is leaning against the doorway, and everyone including the gods, are gathered in a wide circle behind him. "What does someone alive need a burial shroud for? Although it is one of the most thoughtful and beautiful shrouds I've ever seen. Can I keep it?"  
With a wild scream I catapult out from underneath close to fifty blankets, cross the room in a single leap and wrap my arms around him so tight I he winces. "You're alive, I thought you were dead. Perseus Jackson, don't you frighten me like that again! How are you alive?" Suddenly I noticed that everyone else was staring at me, and I looked down at what I was wearing. After the battle was over I had taken off my stained clothes and dented battle armor, and changed into my loosest clothes. In this case, a pair of gray sweats and orange bra. With a shrieking scream I ran back into the cabin, shutting the door behind me.

Ten minutes later, after I had hastily brushed my hair, changed into decent-for-public clothes, and tied my shoelaces, I went back outside. The group had left for dinner, leaving Percy sitting against the side of the cabin. "Don't worry about it." he assures me. "I blocked pretty much everyone's view of you. I think Tyson may have seen you, but when does he care?" I glare for a moment. He stands, taking my hand in his. We walk up to the dining hall, and I don't let go of his hand for one second. If I let go he may dissapear. Mom glares at us, but softens a bit when I glare back. We make our individual burnt offerings, then sit down together. Normally we aren't allowed to, but everyone is sitting anywhere there's room. Almost every god, major and minor, are here, along with dozens of saytrs, naiads, dryads, and about a thousand demi-gods. People are sitting outside on some tables from arts and crafts. Hades stops us on our way to the table. "Percy, because of what you did, and my son's pestering, I brought you back. You still posess all the powers of the River Styx, but I won't be saving you a second time." With that morbid thought, he sat down next to Nico, stealing some of his french fries. We sit down together, crammed in next to Grover and Juniper. We laugh and talk, and eventually move from the tables to the campfire. Everyone gathers around laughign and singing until three in the morning. The fire is over 50 feet high and a mixture of navy blue and magenta.

* * *

(Three years later, Mount Olympus, Percy's POV)

Boy this couldn't be any worse. When every major god is glaring at you, it gets very uncomfortable. Athena is the worst. My hair is standing straight up, and I don't feel good. "So as a recap" Mr D says in a bored voice, "You have been known to refuse a chance at immortality, but you are asking permission to marry another demigod, which is against the rules."  
"That's right."  
"Absolutely not." Zeus said. "Why not?" I asked before I could stop myself. Lightning hit the floor near us and Annabeth and I both jumped. Athena stood up, walking toward us, then turnign to Zeus. "Although I find myself not liking any son of the Sea God's, my daughter loves him. Zeus? I give my approval." She sits down. Aphrodite claps her hands. "They're so perfect together, lots of chemistry and steam. He's a hottie!" Annabeth snarls, going for her blade. I grab her arm. "Don't go messing with goddess'." I warn her. She throws my arm off, but calms down. "_No one_, not even a goddess, is allowed to call my boyfriend/wannabe fiancee a hottie around me." Mr. D rolls his eyes. "She does keep the brat out of most trouble." Hades nodded. "I too, agree. They would be happy forever together." Dad nods his head, but Zeus doesn't say anything. Finally after makign us sweat for a few minutes he nods. "Alright. You may marry. But no children until we determine that it's okay!" With a wild yell, I scoop Annabeth up into a bearhug. She hits my side. "Manners Seaweed!" Dropping her carefully, I bow to the group. "Thank you for your consideration." I say. Then we run out of the room, holding hands like highschoolers.

* * *

(Two months later)

We got married this morning at Camp Half-Blood. There's lot's of new faces, but lots of old faces are there. Chiron marries us beneath the Tree, saying that the Golden Fleece will bless the marriage. The after party is done Olympus style. The music's whatever you want to hear, with enough bass to bounce the floor. We dance and laugh, sing and eat around the campfire. The fire is insanly high and glows a whole rainbow of colors. The tables creak from the amount of food they're holding with platters of normal food and god's food. Just as I think of asking Annabeth to dance, the music changes to slow. Annabeth, holding my hand hears the music change to me. "Let me guess. You wanna dance?" I smile. "With the prettiest girl in the room." She laughes, pulling me onto the dance floor. "Aphrodite is busy, but you can dance with me." I hold her close, and for the time being, like every other moment with her, the world is a perfect glowing sphere of joy.


End file.
